Before The Dawn Book 1: I Remember When I Sleep
by Michi-chan aka Hime-Venus
Summary: Book 1 Of A Saga - I Remember When I Sleep - Feat. MinakoKunzite. A Serious look at the senshi as the end of something nears.
1. From The Desk Of Michichan

*****Note From the Author*****  
  
WOW! It's good to be back! I've been so busy with school and work and all kinds of things that my writing has been seriously neglected. Now I'm picking up a story that I started. Let me tell you a little about what I am going for here.  
  
The name of the story is called "I Remember When I Sleep" and it's about Minako. This is a continuation of the Loveless Godess, but you didn't have to have had read "The Loveless Goddess" to apreciate the story. But Please read it and reviw ^_-.  
  
Initially this takes place right before Crystal Tokyo is formed. It's what I think really happened.  
  
Now all you other Scout fans don't get alarmed. I'm not leaving the rest of the senshi team out. And Yes, I'll try and include the Outer senshi, something I don't normally do.  
  
Here is a warning to all of you. This fic is rated R. Why?   
  
It's simple.   
  
There will be violence and a few explicit sceans between lovers (And no, not all the senshi will be paired up with the Shitennou). So be prepared for so unexpected twists and turns. Please be open minded about all the relationships and situations. I try to make characterization as acurate as possible.  
  
On another note; "I remember when I sleep" is part of a series called "Before The Dawn." So there will be more stories in this saga.  
  
Now enjoy!  
  
  
  
Michi-chan 


	2. Book 1 I Rembemer When I Sleep Ch 1

I Remember when I sleep  
  
By Michi-chan  
  
Minako's screams were too much to bear. He couldn't take it much longer and soon he had given up and leaped out the window. Sighing with relief in the silence of the night Artemist wondered along the wall, waiting for the noise to quiet down. Almost every night after the defeat of Galaxia Minako had been having nightmares. She would scream and cry and thrash around in bed and no matter how hard he tried he could never wake her.  
  
Minako would work herself so hard that she would slip into deep slumber every night and tap into the deepest, darkest parts of her subconscious mind. When that happened, Artemist was helpless. When he asked her what she dreamed she would claim that she could not remember.  
  
"I really don't know Artemist. I try to remember, but when I do... I feel sick to my stomach and I stop trying," she had told him the other day.  
  
Silence in the night. The screams stopped. His soft, white ears perked up and listened carefully before he climbed back through her window. His small paw bumped into her Sailor V compact and he smiled, remembering the day she became Sailor V. She was still recharging the compact in the moonlight. He padded over to her bed carefully as she mumbled something in her sleep. Spiked with curiosity he came closer to the sleeping mass of golden hair.  
  
"K... no..." Minako whispered, her voice strained.  
  
"Minako?" He came closer and lay his head down next to hers.  
  
"Don't.... Artemist ...you ... promised..." Artemist froze. "Ku.... died.... I....." she continued. Suddenly something in his mind snapped. A wall that he had been trying to keep up. A wall that held back his most inner memories. Memories he wanted to forget.  
  
In a flash he darted out the window and raced along the sleeping city streets. The sounds of party goers and club hoppers surrounded him as he dodged feet and cars. He finally reached a set of apartment buildings and walked up to the door. Locked, it figures. He looked up to the balcony on the third floor and the tree beside it. He climbed the tree and came out on the balcony on the second floor. He then unsheathed his claws and scaled the wall. Normally he would have waited till morning and would never scale the wall, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He breathed a sigh of relief when he climbed onto the balcony. Then he started to scratch at the glass door, meowing loudly. In a few moments his call was answered and Mamoru opened his slide door.  
  
"What the- Artemist?" sleepy eyed and confused her moved so that the white tomcat could come in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Sorry Mamoru," he huffed, still trying to catch his breath. "I didn't mean to come so late, but it's really urgent."  
  
"What is it," Mamoru's mind jumped. "Is Usagi ok?" He panicked then relaxed a little when the cat shook it's head.  
  
"It's Minako, she's... going through a memory relapse."  
  
"A Memory relapse? She' remembering things from the Silver Millennium?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"What is it? What's so bad?" Mamoru sat down on his couch and Artemist joined him. "You remember, don't you?"  
  
"Unfortunately. You see Minako, had a bad life during that time, it's a long and complicated story. But that is besides the point. I'm sure her counterpart from her past will also be awakening soon."  
  
"So what does that have to do with me? Do I know her or something?" Mamoru asked. Artemist nodded.  
  
"More than you think. He's one of your generals, your protectors from the past earth."  
  
"What?" Mamoru's shoot up and paced the floor. Then he paused. "Which one?"  
  
"I..." Artemist stopped and thought for a while. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My memories... I know Minako. This needs to be kept a secret." Mamoru frowned. He didn't like to keep things from Usagi, especially when it involved one of her friends. This entire setup had disaster written all over it, but how could ne not promise to keep this a secret when the cat had that pathetically pleading look on it's face. Mamoru sighed and ran a hand through his ruffled jet black hair.  
  
"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Artemist smiled.  
  
"I know you still keep in contact with your generals through their stones. If Minako could talk with the man in question then maybe she can put these nightmares behind her." Mamoru sat down and thought carefully about the times he had had to contact his generals. It wasn't hard for him, but for Minako... He never saw her as an overly serious person. Sure she could get down to buisness like the rest of them, but she was still just as ditzy and childish since they first met. In his mind, while the others matured Minako stayed the same.  
  
"I can pull it off... it it'll take a lot of energy... Minako going to have to be completely serious about this." Artemist nodded, but inside he flinched. He knew what people thought of Minako. He had thought the same thing when he first saw, getting yelled at by the teacher and stuffing food in her mouth. However, after the years he spent with her he discovered that Minako was a great actress and she hid so much from everyone that it was painful to watch her go on. Another memory came at that moment.  
  
*Start Flash Back*  
  
~Silver Millennium~  
  
"How long-" Artemist braced himself. "Are you-" he held his breath. "Going to drag-" He planted his feet more firmly in the ground. "This out?" He almost stumbled back and he held up his arms to block one of Sailor Venus's killer kicks. They had been practicing her moves for almost an hour now and he had asked that question for the third time. Minako said nothing as usual. She hadn't always been that way.  
  
"Minak-oof!" Artemist, caught off guard fell back on his back and his head on the ground. He cursed and sat up rubbing a bump that was beginning to form under his white hair. He sat up on his knees as Minako started down at him with those cool eyes. She was worried, he could feel it even if it didn't show on her face.  
  
"I'm fine Minako, really..." his voice trailed off. There was something else in her eyes.  
  
"Artemist, tell no one. Please... I promised I-" he held up a hand to cut her off, shaking his head.  
  
"Say no more. I'm my fault, I should have realized how much this means to you." He smiled and Minako's eyes softened. "I promise." She nodded and turned her back on him. He started to get up, but paused when she said his name softly.  
  
"But if I could, I'd smile all the time. I'd always be happy."  
  
*End Flash Back* 


	3. Book 1 I Rembemer When I Sleep Ch 2

I Remember When I Sleep  
  
By Michi-chan  
  
"Whoa Minako, you look beat," Makoto said while they walked out of the school doors. Minako yawned, her eyes were puffy and red from crying all night. She was slumped forward, practically dead on her feet. Her hair was in disarray and her cloths were rumpled.  
  
"Sorry girls, I haven't been sleeping very well," Minako yawned.  
  
"Is Artemist keeping you up?" Usagi asked, clutching her school bag.  
  
"Naw, it's nightmares."  
  
"What are they about?" Ami asked. When Minako gave her a perplexed look she continued. "Dreams are reflections of your subconscious. If we can decode your dream we can find a way to fix any problems you may have."  
  
"Wow, that's great Ami," Usagi said with enthusiasm. She turned to Minako. "Do you dream about getting super hard math pop-quizzes?" she asked.  
  
"No," Minako sighed. "That's your nightmare." Usagi grinned nervously.  
  
"What about a dream where you come to school with no cloths?" Makoto asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it a dream where your falling?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No," Minako thought for a moment. "I'm actually running."  
  
"Running?" Ami thought. "It's avoidance. What are you running from?"  
  
"That's it, I don't know." Minako stopped at the school gate and her friends stopped a ways in front of her. "I can never really remember the dream when I wake up, but I know it's the same dream every night. I wake up in a haze and I'm always really tired. I never wake up when I dream. Artemist has tried, but I never wake up." There was a long silence as the rest of the school students giggled and laughed on their way from the school building. Usagi, Ami, and Makoto watched Minako carefully. She seemed so confused and scared, nothing like the carefree and impulsive Minako they were used to. She didn't say a word for a long time.  
  
At that moment A red motorcycle pulled up in front of the school and the driver pulled off his helmet to reveal himself as Mamoru. He started at the silent girls, wondering what the problem was. Then he laid eyes on Minako. She was a mess, and the look in her eyes gave him a cold, empty, and lonely feeling. Meanwhile Usagi turned and noticed her beloved right away.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called and waved her hand. The other girls followed Usagi as she made her way over to the one she loved the most.  
  
"Oh, hey Usako," he greeted nervously. 'Great,' he thought. 'Why does she have to be here now. Of all the rotten luck.'  
  
"You came here to met me after school?" Usagi blushed and closed her eyes. She grounded her toe into the pavement and covered her warm cheeks, grinning and giggling. Mamoru smiled nervously and an odd look was on his face, making the other girls laugh. Minako also was able to dig up an amused giggle.  
  
"Well, uh... not exactly Usako," he stuttered. Usagi blinked in confusion. Her shy facade disappeared in two seconds flat.  
  
"What? Then why are you here?" she asked. Mamoru looked away avoiding her stare and took a deep breath. Usagi was going to kill him and when that happens Artemist was going to pay.  
  
"Actually I came for Minako," he said.   
  
"WHAT!" Usagi screamed as Ami and Mako looked at the clueless Minako.  
  
"It's uh.. kinda important. I uh... need her for her.. um.. expert advice."  
  
"What kind of 'advice' Mamoru!?" Usagi shrieked. Minako walked up and stood next to Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, what's the problem?" Her voice was tired. So Artemist hadn't been exaggerating.  
  
"It's a uh... gift I need to get, but I can't seem to find the right thing, so... I though Minako could help me."  
  
"Ah, it's true," Makoto chimed. "Minako is the shopping guru."  
  
"Well in that case," Minako grinned. She was all smiles and sunshine, but her movements were sluggish as she grabbed the spare helmet from the back and put it on. "Let's rock!" Mamoru nodded and climbed on. Minako held on tight around his waist as the sped off down the street. Usagi stared in awe after them. Suddenly she started screaming and Ami and Makoto jumped back.  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, TAKING MINAKO SHOPPING INSTEAD OF ME?"  
  
"Calm down Usagi, don't you see what Mamoru is doing?" Ami cooed, patting Usagi's back as she fumed.  
  
"Yeah!? He's going on a shopping date with one of my best friends! I thought this would be all over when Chibi-usa finally left."  
  
"Oh, come now Usagi, don't you see?" Makoto grinned and turned her back on them.  
  
"What Mako?" Usagi snapped.  
  
"It's obvious Mamoru want to give you the perfect gift and he needs help. Who better to ask than Minako. You two could be related." Usagi stopped short and thought. Then a secret smile spread across her face.  
  
"Aw... he wants to surprise me," she giggled. Ami sighed, Usagi was content, for now.  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
Minako was dead tired. She'd been having that nightmare for a while now and it was effecting her very badly. Her mother would lecture her and she didn't have the energy to argue back or avoid them. She was doing worse in school then she had ever been, and her favorite things no longer excited her. Even know as she rode with Mamoru she felt herself drifting off to sleep. She wanted it to be a dreamless and restful sleep but it never came because Mamoru had reached his destination.  
  
Her stomach lurched as the bike stopped. She really wants to go home and go to bed, but who was she to turn down helping a friend. She would have to act really cheery around Mamoru to avoid suspicion. It was something she was good at. She took the helmet off of her head and stumbled off of the bike. She winced as the afternoon sun stung her tired eyes. Once her vision was clear again she glanced at her surroundings and immediately noticed that they weren't at the mall. In fact they were in the parking lot of Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"Mamoru? What's up? You forgot something?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Minako, I have to tell you I lied," he said in a calm controlled voice.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Simple. Come with me," he said and started inside the building with Minako at his heels. As they road the elevator he explained Artemist's late night visit and the request that had been made. By the time he was done he and Minako were through his front door.  
  
"So Artemist thinks if I talk to one of the Dark Kingdom Shitennou my nightmares will go away?" She asked, not convinced. If memory served her correct those four guys were more bent on killing Sailor Moon then protecting Mamoru.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but in the past they were actually good. They were controlled by Beryl and the Metallia, so I don't blame them for their actions," he said, opening the door and letting the lovely blond in. Once inside the two removed their shoes and entered Mamoru's bedroom. Minako looked around, confused once again.  
  
"Wait a minute. This is your bed room, so how do you keep the generals in here?" she asked, but before he could answer Minako's creative mind began to churn. "I refuse to be used!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Usagi's my friend and I refuse to be used for your amusement. I'm a pure girl!"  
  
"What?" Mamoru sighed and sat down in a chair that sat across from a small table. The table contained a mahogany box about the size of a shoe box with a shiny gold lining. He leaned over and opened the box to reveal four crystalized stones cradled in red silk. The gentle beauty of the box and it's contents stilled Minako's thought for a brief moment. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she had seen quite an eye full in her short life.  
  
"I didn't bring you here to seduce you Minako." Mamoru sat on his bed with his legs apart and leaned on his knees, lacing his fingers together. Minako looked over her shoulder to him and noticed the white cat that was settled on his pillow. Artemist looked at her intently, holding her with his worried gaze.  
  
"What's going on?" Minako asked, her weariness sliping in with her curiosity as she stifled a yawn.  
  
"Artemist told me about your nightmares," Mamoru held up his hands and rested his chin on them, staring at her hard. Minako's legs shook.  
  
"I believe," Artemist started, padding silently over the white sheets. "That one of the Shitennou can help you."  
  
"The Shitennou! You weren't joking!" Minako whirled as Mamoru closed his eyes and pooled his energy towards the particular stone of Kunzite while Artemist distracted her.  
  
"Yes. You see they weren't always evil. In your past life they were the sworn protectors of Prince Endymion. It was with Metallia's power and empty promises that they became corrupted and evil. They gave up their mortal bodies and their souls became trapped in their significant stones. A prison and punishment for all eternity. Mamoru can still communicate with them and call on their powers when he needs to. It was them who consulted him and even tried to protect him when he was struck down by the Dark Circus's sickness." It took little time for Minako to absorb all that her guardian cat had said to, but that little time she had spent on pondering Mamoru had released Kunzite's trapped energy. Feeling a familiar power she turned to star straight into the hollow eyes of Shitennou Kunzite of Earth. 


	4. Book 1 I Rembemer When I Sleep Ch 3

I Remember When I Sleep  
  
By Michi-chan  
  
He was shocked, but his face didn't show it. It was strange that his prince would summon him when he wasn't alone. Their link had been completely secret due to ill harbored feelings by the senshi from the ancient moon. So why was this blond child staring at him in shock. Had they met before? He felt that he should know who she was, but each time he tried to remember his mind drew a blank.  
  
"Kunzite," Endymion stood and he bowed hi head before his prince.  
  
"Yes, My prince?" His voice was as soft as a whisper due to his unusual presence.  
  
"This is Minako, Aino Minako."  
  
"Yes," he drawled on hinting that he didn't know who the girl was and why was he here if his prince didn't need him. He lived on the astral plane now and had no need of girlfriends. But something, something about this girl was unsettling.  
  
"You are my head general and I need you to take on the task of helping Minako." Kunzite's eye narrowed slightly at the girl who was still gawking at him. She was pretty, he had to give her that, even with the dark rings under her eyes.  
  
"How, my prince?" Artemist stepped up this time. A fearless cat? What the hell was going on here?  
  
"We need you," said Artemist. "To take her and meet with the inhabitants of the astral plane. Her counter part is there and will awaken soon. She need to there for the awaking.  
  
"With all do respect Cat," Kunzite cut Artemist and annoyed look. "The only people in our section of the astral plane are the generals and I. We cannot make contact with other souls in the other parts of the plane. Our punishment is solitude."  
  
"My counter part?" Minako whispered as Artemist and Kunzite stared at one an other.  
  
"Kunzite please," Mamoru said in a commanding tone. Kunzite nodded his head as Mamoru turned his attention to Minako.  
  
"No jokes Minako," Minako blinked, still confused. What the hell was going on here?  
  
In an instant she felt her body become lighter as Kunzite reached behind her and grabbed her shoulders. His hand were cold as they lifted her off the floor. She struggled weakly, confused, scared, and all together freaked out. Everything faded and she was blanketed in a warm light. She stopped struggling and relaxed as Kunzite's arms wrapped around her as they made the passage to the astral plane. Soon she was feeling warm and at peace, letting her eye lids droop, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
Artemist's heart almost stopped as he watched Minako's soul being dragged out of her body. Her beautiful shell fell lifelessly to the floor at the foot of Mamoru's bed. Golden blond hair was strewn around her and her bright blue eyes were now dilated and distant. She was gone. He jumped off the bed and laid a paw on the side of her neck and was relived when he felt a pulse.  
  
"She'll be ok." Mamoru sighed in relief. He would have had a serious problem if she had stopped breathing. He gently lifted her up off the floor and lay her on his bed, covering her with a blanket.  
  
"How long will this take?" Mamoru asked. Artemist shrugged his small cat shoulders and sat himself beside his pupil.  
  
"I don't know, but she cannot be unattended. I'll watch over her, make sure she stays normal. Knowing Minako this may take a few days."  
  
"A FEW DAYS!" Mamoru jumped to his feet and Artemist stiffed. Did he forget to mention that part?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't have Minako sleeping in my apartment for days! What about her family? What about school? WHAT ABOUT USAGI!"  
  
"Well...um..." Artemist smiled nervously at the fuming Mamoru and scratched his head. "We'll improvise?"  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
Usagi sneaked around the corner of the second outlet shopping center. She looked around for Minako's defiant blond hair and bright red bow. Makoto and Ami sighed as the trailed her.  
  
"Really Usagi, we've been at this for hours, I don't think that we'll find them," said Ami. Makoto nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, They could have gone home already. It's not like they went on a date or anything."  
  
"That may be true," Usagi piped up and made a defiant pose, donning a pair of spy glasses. "But as mamo-chan's boyfriend I must investigate this shopping trip. I can be a jealous girlfriend."  
  
"Jealous my foot," Makoto yawned. "You just wanna see what Mamoru's is getting you."  
  
"What? Is that why you're doing with our precious study time!?" Ami freaked. Usagi laughed nervously as Ami fumed at her and Makoto grinned. She looked up and saw Artemist and told the other girls.  
  
"Artemist!" Makoto scooped up the white cat ans he howled in surprise.  
  
"Hey! You're just the cat we're looking for!" Usagi cheered and snatched Artemist out of Makoto's unprepared hands.  
  
"What?" artemist asked.  
  
"Have you have you seen Minako and Mamoru?"  
  
"I uh? I was at Mamoru's place, but Minako wasn't there. I think she went home already."  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Ami asked. "But you always know where Minako is. You two are pretty much inseparable." Artemist panicked. Leave it up to Ami to catch on to something strange.  
  
"Yeah..." Makoto drawled. "What are you hiding?"  
  
"Is it a gift for me?" Usagi insisted, shaking him.  
  
"I don't know." Artemist cried. Usagi shook him again as she yelled.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know!"  
  
"It's a wonder he knows anything with the way you are carrying on!" came a motherly voice behind Usagi. The pigtailed on turned and saw Luna, her own guardian cat. She held up the dizzy Artemist by the scruff of his fur."  
  
"L... L... Luna...." Artemist sighed.  
  
"If you want to know so much Minako's over at Mamoru's."  
  
"WHAT!" Usagi dropped Artemist.  
  
"Luna! How..." Artemist stared astonished. This was not good. Mamoru was going to kill him now.  
  
"When you didn't show up at our usual meet place I came looking for you. You weren't home, and the girls were still in school. I got worried and wondered over to Mamoru's place before I knew it. That when I saw Minako and Mamoru go inside the apartment. I figured Usagi would be close by, and you might be with her since you weren't with Minako."  
  
"I wonder what they are doing there?" Ami pondered. Artemist visibly shook. Usagi eyed him and scooped him up again and started walking towards Mamoru's apartment building.  
  
"What do you know? Why is Minako there!?"  
  
"I can't tell you!" Artemist yelled and struggled to get free. That was the downside to being a cat.  
  
"Do you think Minako and Mamoru are secret lovers?" Makoto wondered and Usagi looked at her, about ready to cry. Makoto held up her hands frantically. "I mean... That's not what I mean." The girls reached Mamaoru's apartment and looked up.   
  
"We won't be able to see through his window from down here." Ami said simply.  
  
"Yeah and we can't exactly knock on his door and ask if he's having a hot love affair with Minako," Makoto said.  
  
"MAKO-CHAN!" Usagi wailed and Mako help up her hands again.  
  
"Tree," Ami said and the girl began to climb. Artemist cried, but Usagi held tight and Luna followed out of curiosity. The girls were spying and it was probably going to be, Luna thought, a big waist of time. Mamoru and Minako were friend and probably talking over important issues.  
  
"I can see into his bedroom, but not very well." Mako said. Usagi thought then an idea came to her. She pulled out her disguise pen and held it out.   
  
" Moon Power! I need a pair of binoculars!" Instantly the pen changed to a pair of binoculars and Usagi held them up to her face as Artemis wailed and cried that they let him go and get out of the tree. He was toast!  
  
"I see..." Usagi's voice trailed off as she saw Minako in Mamoru's bed. She was still, peaceful, probably sleeping. Her mind told her not to jump to conclusions, but then she saw more. Mamoru came out of his shower with only a towel around his waist. She gasped. He moved over to his dresser and took out some cloths and slung them over his arm. He then approached his bed wear Minako lay. He gently tucked the blanket around her neck and touched her head and cheek. It look like a lover's touch. He stared at her a while, leaned down and looked at something in his hand. He looked at Minako again and fiddled with her hair. After that Usagi saw him go back in the bathroom. That was that. She had seen with her own eyes. Minako had become Mamoru's lover. 


	5. Book 1 I Remember When I Sleep Ch 4

I Remember When I Sleep  
  
My Michi-chan  
  
It was warm and quiet. She didn't have to pretend here, she didn't have to fight. She could let her heart roam around her soul in peaceful bliss. She felt light and free. It was sweet and yet at the same time she was a little afraid.   
  
She knew that she had left her body behind and that only her soul was floating in this flower petal soft arena. Surrounded by light and softness she decided that she was in heaven. She had died and was finally free in heaven.  
  
She opened her eyes and laid her pupils on Kunzite, Jedite, Nephrite, and Zoicite surrounding her and let out a long groan. She wasn't in heaven, she was in Hell. That stupid Mamoru and Artemist had sent her into the depths of Hell.  
  
"Hey, she's alive," said Jedite with a genuine smile. Minako shot up from the soft bed she had been sleeping on. It gave under her weight and she fell back with a startled cry. Jedite started to laugh hysterically. Kunzite shot him a glance as Nephrite shook his head helplessly.  
  
"Maybe we should have given her a firmer bed," mused Zoicite with a smile.  
  
"So your going to humiliate me? Now I know I'm in Hell!" Minako screamed and sat up again only to fall back again and eventually fall out.  
  
"Hell? We wish!" Jedite said and moved to the corner of the room. Minako's eyes followed his graceful body as he sat himself in an oversized chair. He was kinda cute, when he wasn't trying to kill people. He kind of reminded her of Ace.  
  
"This isn't Hell. This is our eternal prison. A closed area in the infamous astral plane," Zoicite informed her. Minako's eyes detached from Jedite and focused on Zoicite.  
  
"Our prince sent you here so that you could find you counter part, whatever or whoever that may be," Kunzite said.  
  
"That's right, I remember them saying that. Is there an alternate me around here?" Minako asked, looking around. She stood up and took in the decor of the room. It was simple; all the furniture was done in marble along with the floor and walls. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling and candle lamps were attached to the walls at head level. A wooden table with two chairs rested on a blood red rug in front of a tall window. Minako walked over to the window and looked out into a beautiful courtyard. Flowers of all colors hugged a gravel path and lead through a wall of weeping willows which hid a stone water fountain that looked to be as big as the room she was sitting in.  
  
"There is only us," Nephrite said and watched the pretty blonde. She was pretty alright. Curves in all the right places and a her hair, which was probably her best feature, shimmered like the sun. Too bad he wasn't that parctical to blonds. Too bad he couldn't say the same for Jedite and Zoicite. Being blonds themself that is. But besides the point of hair color he knew that for the duration of her stay he would have to keep close tabs on his companions. They had all been too long without a soft woman under them.  
  
"What?" Minako turned and her big blue eyes filled with confusion. Zoicite sucked in a breath. Lovely.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"You said that this was your prison," Minako mused, a seriousness covered her face as she thought. "Are you being punished for being part of Baryl's army? I know that Mamoru said that you used to be the Shitennou back during the Silver Millennium. I wonder... maybe you were under her control... but I don't know. I normally give the people the benefit of the doubt, but you guys..." Minako's voice trailed off as she felt four pairs of eye settle on her back. She slowly turned to look into the eyes of all four men.  
  
"How," Zoicite asked and shook his head.  
  
"How did you know that?" Kunzite snapped. Minako jumped and frowned. He didn't have to intimidate her like that.  
  
"What? I've know about that since forever! All my friends know it."  
  
"All your friends?" Nephrite asked and frowned. "Who are you?" Now it was Minako's turn to frown. How could these clowns not recognize the beautiful and victorious Sailor Venus. Then it dawned on her, she was still in her school uniform, so it was natural that her identity was still a secret.  
  
"I'm Sailor Venus, duh? Didn't you figure it out by now." Minako said quickly, then covered her mouth. She had been thinking out load again. Damn, know that they knew would they try to take revenge on her and try to vanquish her soul?  
  
"Sailor Venus..." Kunzite's mind racked and hurt as he searched his memory. She was one of Sailor Moon's protectors. She had been a formidable opponent when they fought, but there was more. He remember there were the senshi during the silver millennium, but she came up blank. He remember the Moon princess, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars, but Sailor Venus... Nothing.  
  
"Eeep..." Minako squeaked.  
  
"Eeep?" Jedite asked.  
  
"Your not holding a grudge against us are you?" Minako asked sheepishly, a small fear sparking in her eyes. Something in Kunzite stirred, but kept his emotions masked.  
  
"No, at least I'm not," Jedite smiled a million dollar smile and Minako swayed. He was totally dreamy! Maybe he was her counter part. Minako smiled to herself, but then again maybe...  
  
"We'll leave you now. I think you need time to think," Nephrite said quietly. Minako, still in her thoughts waved them off live servants and nodded, mumbling. Nephrite ushered Zoi and Jed out the door and Kunzite didn't hesitate to follow, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Man she is hot!" Jedite said energetically as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"That's just you libido speaking," Zoicite murmured.  
  
"That's what you think. She's got a pretty face and a man could get lost in her eyes."  
  
"Too bad she's a Sailor Senshi. She probably thinks that you're public enemy number one."  
  
"I think you're looking to close. She's doesn't hate us."   
  
The moment Jedite uttered those words a spear of pain hit Kunzite. Caught off guard he cried out and fell to his knees, drawing the attention of his comrades. They called his name but he didn't hear them. All he herd was an venomous yet angelic voice echoing in his brain.  
  
"I hate you Kunzite! I hate you Kunzite! I hate you Kunzite! I hate you Kunzite!" it yelled. He squeezed his ears shut and screamed in pain. Why did it hurt so much? He had known plenty of people who had told him that they hated him, so why did this hurt so much. His legs felt weak and his head was pounding.  
  
"Kunzite!" Who was that? Jedite?  
  
"Kunzite, snap out of it! Get a hold of yourself!" That was Zoicite. He was sure that was Zoi. The pain began to fade and that tormenting voice dimmed. His eyes had been wide open, but he hadn't seen a thing, and now thing were beginning to come back into focus.  
  
"Kunzite? You okay?" Nephrite kneeled and patted his back. Kunzite nodded and stood slowly, attempting not to loose composure. But the weakness in his body would not leave him. It seemed to take an eternity for his companions to get him to his feet and it seemed even longer when it came to walking to his empty room with the help of his friends. He fell upon his   
  
bed without realizing it and let the soft sheets cover and consume him, hoping that he could fall asleep soon.  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
Minako wandered the halls of this would be castle. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten all day and the Shitennou were no where to be seen. She had been wondering around for what seemed like hours when she turned the corner and walked down a long corridor. Doors lined the sides between stone statues of army members. She knocked and open each door but only found them to be empty. Finally she came across a door that had a strange symbol on. It looked like the symbol of Venus but it was upside down and inverted. She didn't take too much notice of it. She knocked carefully and peeked in. A bedroom, like so many before it. She sighed and was about to leave when a small painful groan came from the silver sheets by the window. She carefully moved in the room, leaving the door cracked and padded over to the edge of the bed looking down on it's occupant. It was Kunzite and beads of sweat covered his forehead. Not sure of what she should have been doing she kneeled   
  
beside him and whispered his name.   
  
It was an angel's voice he had heard. That same voice that had condemned him now sounded worried. Did his demon angel seek to comfort him now? He groaned. The pain in his heart was so powerful, it was tearing him apart. If he had been any normal man he would have been screaming around the room in agony, but by holding back he could fool his friends into thinking that it wasn't as bad as it really was.  
  
Minako touched his forehead. He was burning up with a fever. Was it possible? Did he have a flu? She didn't really think that a person could catch a cold on the astral plane.  
  
Her hand was soft and cool. It was like water on the fiery pain that consumed him. It was so sweet and at the same time it was innocent.  
  
"Kunzite?" Minako whispered.  
  
"My Goddess..." Kunzite muttered. His Goddess of pain and pleasure had come to him.  
  
"What?" Minako tilted her head and withdrew her hand.  
  
"My Goddess..."  
  
"Jeez man. Your delusional!" Minako panicked. She stood up and ran to the door and flung it open and stuck half her body out.  
  
"Goddess..." Kunzite muttered behind her.  
  
"HELP!" Minako yelled down the hall. "SOMEONE! Come quick!" She waited and listened, but it seemed as though no one had herd. She huffed with frustration and rushed back to Kunzite's side. It was funny how being at his side felt natural. Even though he was sick she still felt a connection to him. Before she had time to ponder the idea Kunzite opened his eyes.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"I think your sick." Minako said in a worried tone. He frowned at her. What the Hell was she doing in his room. He had been against the idea of her coming here and he didn't want her here now. A stab went though his heart and he realized that he hadn't felt this bad until she had showed up. She was the cause of his pain.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"GET OUT!" That was the first time in a long time that Kunzite had lost his cool  
  
"What!" Anger ignited in Minako's eyes. "Why? You're the one who's feeling bad."  
  
"Because of you!"  
  
"What?" Minako made a fist and leaned over him. "What have I done?"  
  
"You don't have a brain in that little air filled head do you?" Kunzite sneered. That hurt. That hurt bad and for some reason Minako wanted to cry. But why? Why did she care what this creep thought of her?  
  
"Your crazy! Your not making any sense! I think your delusional!" Minako yelled.  
  
"For the love of God! Get OUT! You don't understand at all!"  
  
"How can I understand when you don't any anything? I'm no doctor but I can help." Minako pleaded. Her heart was aching. Why? Why? Why?  
  
"Get out! All you do is cause me pain," He yelled and just like that he doubled over. It was like a vice on his heart. He couldn't breath, which was strange since he didn't really have a real body. It was like he was dying all over again. It hurt so bad. It hadn't been that bad until she came in his room. He wanted her gone, and yet he was ready to withstand the pain and   
  
have her stay. Why? Why? Why?  
  
"Kunzite! Kunzite!" Minako screamed. Something his mind snapped. Another memory? He was surrounded by darkness. Someone, a woman, was calling out to him. She was calling his name and her fingers were held tight in his own. A strong wind was surrounding them and he felt her tears flying, splashing his skin.  
  
"Kunzite!" She yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he said, and his mouth said her name but he could not hear it. Who was this woman he was apologizing to. Who? He pushed her. Why? She was going to the light, disappearing, and he was falling into darkness, cold, unmerciful darkness.  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
Mamoru leaned over Minako as something caught his eye. He tucked the blanket around her neck and picked up a small orange crystal resembling and opal. He examined it and glanced at Minako. She was shivering and beats of sweat were gathered around her forehead. She was still linked with her soul. He frowned. There was so much they didn't know. He didn't even know how to get her soul to come back to her body. He knew that Kunzite and the others were on that... what did they call it.. an astral plane?  
  
Minako, he came to the conclusion, wasn't dead. She needed nourishment and he hadn't been able to get her to eat or drink anything while she slept. He sat up and frowned when her hair got tangled in a button on his pants. He carefully dislodged it and turned to go back to the bathroom. He took one final look at Minako and smiled. Minako wasn't what he thought. He would have to tell her so when she awoke. 


	6. Book 1 I Remember When I Sleep Ch 5

I Remember When I Sleep  
  
By Michi-chan  
  
~Author's Note~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you are all enjoying this. I'm not trying to make it too depressing. I have to warn everyone that book 2 will be sad. Yes, I completed it, funny since I'm still on Book 1. I've been so busy, getting to my home computer has been harder then using my laptop, which is where Book 2 is stored. Anyways, PLEASE READ AND REVIW THIS. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY WANT YOUR FEEDBACK! Now on with the show.  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
"And then I started calling his name, but he didn't move! He didn't move!" Minako wailed. Jedite patted her back.  
  
"It's alright Minako." He smiled but it didn't help.  
  
"Is he dying?" Minako looked at him with hopeful eyes. "He said it was my fault. It that true?"  
  
"No..." Jedite gathered her in his arms. Strange, Minako thought. This didn't feel right. She felt, somehow, out of place, in his arms.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Kunzite... He's been having these nightmares."  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"Yeah..." Jedite let her go and leaned against the wall. They were in the hall just outside of Kunzite's room. Zoicite and Nephrite had herd Minako's screams and it had taken them a while to get down there. When they arrived Kunzite had a distant look on his now pale face. He was burning up and sweating while Minako knelt by the bed, screaming his name and shaking him.  
  
"What kind of nightmares?" Minako asked, leaning agisnt the wall and wiping her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"I dunno. He can never remeber. It been going on for a while. He tried to hide it... but I can tell." Jedite sighed and stared at the door. "You see, we are souls. Our bodies have been destoyed for a long time, so things like food and sleep are not needed."  
  
"What?" Minako slid down the wall and looked up at him, hugging her kness. Jedite smiled, but there was no humor in his eyes.  
  
"It's our punishment. Our sous are trapped within our stones. Our souls are in a closed part of this astral plane. We don't need to eat, sleep or anything, but you see, habits are hard to break. With our minds and combined powers we created this castle. We have meal time and bed times, night and day, but none of it is real. It's all a giant illusion."  
  
"You mean... nothing is real here?" Minako whispered. Jedite nodded.  
  
"Just us... Forever. That's the worst part."  
  
"Being here?" Minako asked as he kneled close beside her, taking a hold of her arms.  
  
"No... You see, my friends... well they are good company, but it get's lonely."  
  
"Lonely..." Minako panicked. Where was going through his mind?  
  
"Yes. We don't get visitors you know."  
  
"None?" Minako's mind sent off a million warnings. This was wrong? Why? Why was this wrong? Her heart clentched as Jedite's face lowered upon her own until she could feel his warm breath on her lips. No! No! This couldn't be. No! No! No!  
  
"NO!" Minako screamed and pushed Jedite away. At the same time Kunzite's voice ripped from within his room.  
  
"NO!" Kunzite screamed at the same time. Then there was silence. Minako stared at him, shame, regection, guilt. It was all there. Why? What was wrong with her?  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
Mamoru grumbled as he carried the bag of goceries down the street. He hated grocery shopping and he hated it even more when his bike was in the shop. On top of that, it was Saturday and the shops were packed in, wall to wall, with screaming housewives trying to get the best deal. It was like a high school cafiteria! By the time Mamoru had left he had a headach and a a few extra brusies. He decided, to ease the pain, to blame it on Artemis.  
  
It had been almost three days now and Minako was still sleeping in his bed. He hadn't gone over to Minako's house to tell her folks, but he hadn't exactally asked Usagi for her help either. He was still afraid that she would freak out. On top of that Artemis wanted to keep this all very secret. It sucked to high heavens. Then to make matters worse, he spotted Ami walking towards him, carrying a bag of books to boot. He groaned again. This was going to be a bad day. There was no where to go and no where to hide so he kept walking, hoping that she wouldn't notice him.  
  
"Ah, Mamoru-san!" Ami called, catching his eye as if he had called her. No such luck.  
  
"Ami, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really..." Ami started then thought about what had happened that Thursday afternoon when the girls had decided to spy on Mamoru. Usagi had spent the whole night crying her eyes out. She even skipped school on Friday, and her mother had told them that she had made herself sick. Ami figured that the right thing to do would be to ask Mamoru what the deal was. Why was he cheating on Usagi? With Minako, no less.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Well... I was wondering..." Ami's mind worked. Plan, plan, she needed a plan, and quick! "I have some software that I wanted you to try out. I don't have it with me, but I can bring it by your place later." Ami smiled, comendeding herself on her tact. Unfortunatly Mamoru wasn't that impressed. H tried hard to keep a look of guilt and worry from washing over his face. He gave her a smile as well, hoping that she wouldn't see though it.  
  
"Sure thing. How's four?" That would give him enough time to find that darn cat.  
  
"Four is fine Mamoru-san."  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
Four o'clock sharp! Ami knocked on his door. He called from inside, shuffling around. Mamoru opened the door, looking tired. A pang of guilt ran though Ami momentarily. That was until she remember Usagi's crying face. Mamoru had hurt her before, but no one ever blamed him those other times because it was out of his and their control, but this time...  
  
"Come in, have a seat," he said calmly. Ami walked in, removed her shoes and took a good look around. Everything seemed normal enough. No signs of major activity. She spied Mamoru's computer on his desk in the corner of the living room. He offered her a drink and she declined, moving over to the computer and sticking in a disk of a program she had developed a few years back.  
  
"It's old, but I think it will really be able to help you," she said. Mamoru nodded.  
  
"So what exactly is it?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... Well..." Ami panicked. The fact was that she wasn't really sure. She couldn't really remember what was on the disk. She was just trying to get in.  
  
"Well?" he asked. The screen lit up to reveal a modified tetris game.  
  
"Ooops," she blushed. BUSTED!  
  
"Tetris?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "How, pray tell, will that help me?"  
  
"It won't but that's not what I'm here for." Ami stood up and pointed at his bedroom door. "That's why I'm here."  
  
"My room...?" The color draied from his face.  
  
"Usagi, Makoto, and I saw you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Minako was in your bed! How could you and Minako become lovers behind Usagi's back!?" Ami yelled, loosing control. Mamoru took a step back and held up his hands in defense and shook his head.  
  
"Ami, look you got the wrong idea," he started, but Ami cut him off.  
  
"How can you deny it! We saw you!"  
  
"Look I can explain,"  
  
"How? And where is Minkako anyway? She's been missing for three days now."  
  
"Um... well that's because..."  
  
"Ah Ha! I knew it!" Ami started to pace, muttering about Usagi and how she wouldn't stand by and watch her friends get hurt by a two-timing dirt bag. Mamoru rolled his eyes, Oh yeah, that cat has to die now. It was at that moment that the door bell ring.  
  
"Ami..." Mamoru said, irritated, but the azure headed geinus continued to fume and plan. He sighed and walked over to the door as the bell rang again. He opened the door to discover a puffy-eyed Usagi and the rest of her pissed-off friends. He let out a long groan as he spotted Artemist being held by the scruff of his neck. Luna was there too.  
  
"You have some explaining to do Mamoru!" Makoto said raising a fist. Mamoru raised his eyes to the ceiling, letting the girls in. Usagi took a look at Ami and started to wail.  
  
"Not you too Ami!" Ami blushed and quickly explained her situation. In all the comotion Artemist was dropped and slinked over to Mmoru's side where he was picked up by the neck again.  
  
"Artemist..." He hissed under his breath. Artemist looked down.  
  
"I'm weak... I know..." Mamoru sighed. Seconds later all eyes were on Mamoru and Artemist.  
  
"Talk!" Rei snapped.  
  
"Well I won't deny it," Mamoru started with a frown. "Minako is here, and she's been here for the past three days." Usagi cried.  
  
"How could you?" Makoto yelled.  
  
"There's more to this!" screamed Artemist, struggling in Mamoru's hand. He dropped the white cat and saw it scramble up to a position on top of hi computer desk.  
  
"Well?" Luna ased impatiantly.  
  
"Don't get mad at Mamoru. Bring Minako here was my idea."  
  
"YOU SET ME UP!" Usagi screamed. "Your the worst!"  
  
"Yeah," said Rei. "You've done dumb stuff but this takes the cake!"  
  
"Oh Artemist..." sighed Luna  
  
"Now look!" Mamoru raised his voice. "Minako is her for a reason, and it's not to I can make her my mistress." All eyes drew to him and the room fell silent. He huffed and sat on the couch. Artemist nodded and proceeded to tell the girls and Luna about Minako's strange nightmares and his plan.  
  
"In the past Minako was in love with one of the Shitennou. I didn't say who because I didn't want to reveal anymore memories."  
  
"Whos? Yours?" Ami asked. Artemist shook his head.  
  
"Minako's memories. You see, the dreams are slowly eating at her, making her weak. I'm sure you have noticed." Artemist saw everyone nodded and he continued. "One of the Shittennou is her counter part from the past. Their love back then was left unresolved, and they were unablle to be happy. During the silver mellinum you four had your own lovers and you lived a lifetime with that love. For Minako it was different. It was true she was admired by suitors but demons surrounded her heart prevented her from acting on any emotions. One of the Shitennou were able to break through her defences and tought her to love, but by that time it was too late and the silver kingdom fell under the hand of Metallia and Beryl." Artemist sighed. The room remained silent.  
  
"So why is she here?" Usagi asked. Mamoru spoke up.  
  
"Afther the Shitennou were killed by you guys they returned to their original fosilized forms. Their souls are in those stones and they protect me. I think they called their world the astral plane. Her soul was taken there and her body is sleepining in my room."  
  
"But what about her health? Three days without food or water would decrease her health wouldn't it?" Ami asked.  
  
"I thought so too, but for some reason she's seems perfectly fine. On top of that I saw that something was starting to form around her. Like a resadue." Mamoru got up and took a handsized crystal from inside his desk drawer. " I saw this this morning."  
  
"Wow, it's pretty," Usagi marveled.  
  
"If that's been forming around her then I think her defences as a sailor scout are kicking in," Luna stated.  
  
"Defences?" Rei asked, slightly irritated. Luna nodded.  
  
"Remember when the silver crystal protacted Neo Queen Serinity? Well when you girls are in danger your body reacts and your planet's power protect you. From the looks of it, Minako's powers are trying to form a barrier to protect her body while her spirit is away."  
  
"Away where?" Rei snapped again. Ami gave Rei a sideways look.  
  
"I'm sure she's safe," Mamoru said.Rei was fuming. Where the hell did Minako get off doing crap like that?  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
"I want to leave now," Minako whispered, hugging her knees on a stone bench in the middle of the garden. Nerphrite leaned against a statue near by and watched the depressed child. After Jedite tried to kiss her she had started screaming and drew out all kinds of attention. Kunzite screamed as well, obvously in pain. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with those two. Minako looked like her heart was broken.  
  
"Minako, it's only been a few hours," he said. He was afraid to touch her. She looked like she would come out of her skin if he did.  
  
"I want to leave. I hate this place. It's fake! All of you are fake!" Tears rolled down her cheek and she hugged her knees tighter.  
  
"I don't think 'fake' is a word I would use..."  
  
"They sent me here for a reason," Minako started. "I've been having nightmares that I can't remember. They steal my sleep from me. Artimist thinks my answers to my questions lie here, but I don't see how."  
  
"Time will-"  
  
"I don't care about time. I don't care anymore. I don't want to be here. Please," she looked up at him with her wide blue eyes full or tears. "Take me back." 


	7. Book 1 I Remember When I Sleep Ch 6

Before the Dawn  
  
Book 1  
  
I remember when I sleep  
  
She awoke to several pairs of eyes, blue, green, purple, and orange. They were all just staring.   
  
It took her a while to recognize the look on her friend's faces. There was a giant sigh of releif. If they were   
  
around her that ment she was back home, right?  
  
"Welcome back Minako," Artimist said. Minako turned her head. She couldn't speak. Her mind   
  
was fuzzy, how did she get back.  
  
"We were worried about you Minako," This was Luna. "It's been five days since you went to   
  
sleep, or so Mamoru-san's told us.  
  
"Five days?" Minako whispered. But on the astral plane it had only been a few hours. Why did   
  
time pass so differently there. She mentally shook her head, what did it matter, she was back home, back   
  
where she belonged, where she was apreciated.  
  
"So, did you find anything?" Artimist asked as Minako slowly sat up. Her body was heavier.  
  
"No, just a bunch of guys, Beryl's right handed men to be exact. A bunch of jerks." Rei smiled   
  
and leaned against the wall. Minako swung her legs out of the bed and grinned.  
  
"Minako?" Usagi asked hesitently.  
  
"I'm hungry, what do you have to eat around here Mamoru?"  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
"Wait!" She screamed. "Don't let go, just hold on a little longer!" It was a break between   
  
worlds. She saw herself on Earth, standing firmly on the cool grass. She wore a flowing pale yellow dress   
  
without sock, shoes, or even stockings. Her hair, without her trademark ribbon, was flowing freely as an   
  
invisable wind surrounded her. Minako held onto a man's arms, but he had no face. He was dressed in a   
  
tattered gray suit and his silver hair lay still around his shoulders. Who was this man? Well who ever he   
  
was, she obviously couldn't let him go.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
""Don't say that! You paid your price, we can be together." It was like being in a movie where   
  
everything has been written out and she knew what she had to say and do, be she never rememberd doing   
  
this before.  
  
"No, we are still of two different worlds, Minako I can't."  
  
"Cut the crap!" He chuckled.  
  
"Since when did my little Goddess use such language?" Goddess, where had she herd that   
  
before.  
  
"We may be far apart physically, but are hearts are connected. We finally find ourselves   
  
capable of being together and you still push me away."  
  
"I remember when you would push," he said with a calm smile.  
  
"You're working my nerves Kunzite!"  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
She awoke with a start. Minako took in a deep breath and spied Artimist sleeping quietly on   
  
his pillow at the foot of her bed. It hadn't been a nightmare but it still startled her. This time she was aware   
  
of all the characters. Including Kunzite. But what did this all mean? She hadn't been acting herself, but then   
  
again, the feelings were not fake. She felt everything that her other self felt. And then there was Kunzite.   
  
He was smiling, but he was also pushing her away. The thought sent her mind back to her time spent on   
  
the astral plane when he screamed at her to leave his room, and just like in the dream she didn't listen.   
  
But in the end they were both in pain. His was physical, hers was mentally.  
  
She slowly slipped out of bed and looked over at Artemist who was still asleep on the bed. It   
  
was a good thing he was such a heavy sleeper. She went to her closet and grabbed a hat to cover her   
  
pillow hair and threw on a pair of socks. She crept down stairs and, still in her pajamas, put on her   
  
shoes and jacket. She stilled and listend for any movement in the house and when there was none she   
  
walked out the front door, climbed over the wall separating her house and the main street, and   
  
proceeded east. She let her mind wander as she passed the many 24 hour shops.  
  
It was late, well past midnight, so the only people who were out where old drunks and a   
  
couple of trouble makers. No one really paid her any mind. She was only half awake as she came upon   
  
a long staircase. The Shinto shrine, where Rei lived. She began to climb the stairs. She wasn't sure what   
  
brought her here, but her feet wouldn't stop moving. She had done it a thousand times before, so why   
  
did her feet feel so heavy and at the same time unstopable.  
  
She moved lifelessly to the front of the shrine and around the side to where Rei's room was.   
  
She slid the door open and spied Rei sleeping peacfully with her head down on her table and her face in   
  
a book. She had been up again, doing who knows what. Probably trying to make sense of another fire   
  
reading. She kneeled behind Rei and threw her hands around her neck. Rei awoke with a start and   
  
immediatly tried too turn. The clumsy movements by both girls sent them crashing to the floor in each   
  
other's arms. In Rei's stunned state Minako rolled over to pin her down under her.  
  
"Hey Rei..." Minako said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Jeez, Minako are you drunk? I could have killed you. I thought you were some crazy   
  
stalker."  
  
"No, It's just me." Minako smiled and raised herself up on her elbows to look down   
  
at Rei.  
  
"It's the middle of the night Minako."  
  
"I know. I had a funny dream."  
  
"About what?" Rei blinked and made herself sit up, pushing on Minako's arm. Minako copied   
  
her and sat indian style while Rei lit a candle. Flipping the light would shine light right into her grandfather's   
  
room and probably wake him. She came up behind Minako and put her arms around her shoulders and   
  
pulled Minako into her chest. A comforting hold, as though she were her mother.  
  
"I was there, but I wasn't me. I was watching myself. I looked older. Maybe it was the   
  
past... or the future."  
  
"Go on." Rei closed ehr eyes and lsitened, stroking Minako's hair lightly. Even though she   
  
complained about Minako, she really loved her at times like this. It was real, her and Minako's need   
  
for companionship. They were intimate like lovers, but gentle like sisters. Even though they were as   
  
different as night and day.  
  
"I was talking to someone," Minako stalled.  
  
"Who?" Rei tilted her head sidways to watch Minako from the side, her raven hair pooling   
  
on the floor and mixing with Minako's golden strands.  
  
"A man, someone I knew." Rei's hand stilled and she frowned. She hated when Minako   
  
thought of men.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him to come with me, that we didn't have to be apart anymore. I asked him why he   
  
continued to stay when we could be together after all this time..." Rei was silent and Minako continued.   
  
"He was really irritating me, and making me angry because her wouldn't cooperate." Rei smiled and   
  
started to pet her again.  
  
"It's probably your conscious telling you that you need to cut ties. To stop holding onto   
  
something that can never be regained."  
  
"Maybe... But I knew his name... his face..." She held up her hand in front of her and stared.   
  
"His touch. I was the third party... but I felt everything."  
  
"Who? Who is he?" Rei asked with a slight hiss in her tone.  
  
"Kunzite." Minako said flatly. Rei bolted up and Minako fell backwards onto the floor and   
  
stared straight up at her friend.  
  
"Kunzite!"  
  
"Rei don't yell."  
  
"Minako how could you."  
  
"It's not like I asked for it!"  
  
"Now your yelling." Minako sighed and sat up.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm back from the astral plane, but I feels wrong... "  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I feel like I should have stayed... He was in pain Rei... because of me, but I don't know   
  
why. All I get it clips of what I think is my past, but I can't make it all fit."  
  
"A puzzle... with missing peices..."  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
"That's what the fire reading said today... I couldn't make sense of it... but now... now   
  
I know..."  
  
"Tell me the whole thing. Was it a prophecy?"  
  
"Yes. 'One near and dear encounters a puzzle with missing peices. Within torment lies an   
  
unfinished fate. Once destiny is fufilled and the time is served a gold brilliance will fade. However it will   
  
not die. It will wait until the sun replenishes the flesh and brings to life what was thought to be dead and   
  
gone.' That's the whole thing..."  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Minako, I... You have something to do, but I know if you seek the answers to your   
  
questions, I'll loose you. But I don't know what I'll loose to, and that scares me..."  
  
"Rei... I have no idea what that prophecy means, but I do know that I can't sit around and do nothing.   
  
I feel so messed up."  
  
"Let me help you."  
  
"No.. not tis time Rei... I know now. I can't pull you into this." Minako sighed as Rei sunk to   
  
her knees, her eyes vacant. Minako pulled her into a tight hug, one that wasn't returned. "I'm sorry... I   
  
have to see him again. I think -no- I know he is the one wo can set this all straight."  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
Mamoru yawned and rolled over, completly unaware of a thin layer of opal crystal forming   
  
at the corners of his room. They were hiding. They didn't want to be found and discarded. They wanted   
  
to be able to grow so that they could recieve their master when the time came. And that time would be   
  
soon. Very soon.  
  
__________-------------------____________-----------------___________  
  
AOUTHOR'S NOTE --- OMG!!! I'm finally done this... short chapter... ^_^; Sorry it took so long to   
  
get out. I'm on winter break so I've had more time to write. Funny, no? Ok maybe not. I finally buckled   
  
down after a riot banged down my door and held me at pitch fork point, demanding that I finish. Just   
  
kidding. Actually my buddy Sere-chan reminded me that the story was unfinished and told me to finish   
  
it (YES! Sere! Read her stuff - SerinitySparkle). Ok if you have read this thus far I'll tell you that Book   
  
1 has one last chapter. The climax! Then I'll dish out Book 2 like a mad man, since it's finished already.   
  
Ok ya'll. Peace OUT! Keep reading, Keep Writing. 


	8. Book 1 I Remember When I Sleep Ch 7

Before the Dawn  
  
Book 1  
  
I Remember When I Sleep  
  
It started to rain. She didn't stop to hide under a tree or under the small canopy of a store. She didn't stop when her feet became so soaked from puddles that they started to prune. She ignored the sensitive flesh of her feet and didn't care about the callouses that would develop. She didn't care that her pajamas were sticking to her body like a second skin. She ignored the chill in the air and snapped her head to move unwanted wet strands of hair from her misty eyes. As she ran her surrounding started to change. In and out of a memory, like a dream. A single drop of rain hit a deep puddle.  
  
"Stay away from her! You'll never understand!" Another drop.  
  
"Mother!" Again.  
  
"It won't work." Drop.  
  
"You don't care REMEMBER!" Drop.  
  
"I'm sorry Mommy..." Drop.  
  
"Don't talk to me Kunzite." Drop.  
  
"You can't be trusted!" Drop.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I can learn to love you... Maybe..." Drop.  
  
"Fight it! Fight it Kunzite!" Drop.  
  
"No... God no!" Drop  
  
"KUNZITE!" Drop.  
  
"Don't... leave me... alone..." Drop.  
  
"I don't want to go...." Drop. Every drop was a second of a lifetime long forgotten. Buried deep in her memory. She started to remember and she wanted to forget. But she couldn't. It hurt too much. She finally realized why she had such an empty void in her life, in her mind, and in her heart. She had made life anew, but the one man she ever truly loved was still paying for his sins. Sins that she helped create. Sins that shouldn't be faced alone. If the queen truly wanted them to be happy, then it was reason enough.  
  
_____________--------------------________________------------------___________________  
  
The banging on the door was deafening and Mamoru all but fell out of bed. In only a pair of black pants he moved sluggishly to the door, glancing at the wall clock that glowed a steady red 3:00 am sign. She grumbled as the banging grew louder and faster. He muttered and yelled at the late night visitor that he was coming. Without looking through the peephole he unlatched the door and opened it wide.  
  
His mouth dropped and her had the good grace to blush as he looked at the soaked Minako. She resembled a drowned rat with her light orange pajamas clinging to the curves of her body and her hair plastered around her face. She dripped water and was slightly hunched over, gasping for breath. Her eyes were red and puffy, a sure sign that she had been crying but the water still streamed down her face, hiding her tears.  
  
"What that-" Mamoru started, but was immediately cut off by Minako's harsh yet haunting voice.  
  
"I need to see him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to see him." Her voiced rose with each word. "I want my Kunzite!" Mamoru panicked as her herd the clicking of the locks of his neighbors and frantically rushed her inside, shutting the door soundly and locking it.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"I know you can take me to him. His stone, where is the stone?" Minako's voice had dropped again. He looked at her sideways. She was so unlike herself. Her cheery nature was gone and her brightness had dimmed. She looked tortured and out of place, as though she were only an animated shell. She broke his thoughts when she grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him with an inhuman strength. "Now Mamoru!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Don't freak out. Don't you think you should change? Take a shower or something?"  
  
"Mamoru..." She hissed and he took a step back. He sighed and lead her to his room where the crystals lay dormant. He touched the stone of Kunzite and a right rose from it, casting an image in the room of the head of Endymion's Protectors. Kunzite, normally level headed and in control took one look at the soaked beauty that haunted his dreams and recoiled in rage.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord, but I refuse to take her back to the Plane with me."  
  
"Don't say that! I know why you were in so much pain before."  
  
"Because of you!"  
  
"Yes, but It's only because your punishment is keeping you from remembering." Minako had become meek.  
  
"What are you talking about?" His composure had returned and he hovered over her, part of him still receding into the stone.  
  
"Kunzite I..." Something in the room glittered in the corner of Mamoru's eye. He turned his head in time to see a beam of soft orange light run towards   
  
Kunzite. Before he could let out a warning it hit his transparent form and the room was enveloped in a bright light, none like he had ever seen.  
  
When the light faded Kunzite stood there, as solid as a rock. Confused her looked at his hands and touched his own face, then the table on which the stones had sat.  
  
"What the..." He stood in awe of himself and Minako smiled. Both seemed oblivious to Mamoru and took no notice when he slipped out of the room. He rushed to the phone and called the only person who wouldn't have a parent answer. Makoto.  
  
_____________--------------------________________------------------___________________  
  
The girls arrived at Mamoru's door tired and confused. Soon they were inside huddled in the living room just out side his bedroom door. Ami, with her mini computer in hand, frantically tried to read the energy waves that played on her screen.  
  
"I don't understand. Everything... It's unreadable. I can't figure out the source."  
  
"What I don't understand is how could Kunzite be in a solid form," Artemis said and pawed at the door absently. Luna cast a forlorn look at him. "He was transparent, and the only one who could give him a solid body was Beryl and Mettalia."  
  
"Minako..." Rei said quietly. "Minako visited me before she came here..." Everyone's attention snapped to her. Ami gave a hopeful look.  
  
"What did she say?" Usagi asked, coming out of a sleepy stupor.  
  
"She said... That Kunzite... That she knew him, and there was something she had to do... But I don't know what that something is. I just know... from my readings that... something is threatening to take her away from us."  
  
"WHAT!" Usagi screamed and jumped up. "No! I won't let that happen!"  
  
"Usagi..." Makoto said quietly. Usagi balled up her fists and stalked into Mamoru's room and the other followed. Once inside they froze at the sight of Minako and Kunzite, standing there, oblivious to all. The real shocker was that, while Kunzite was still his normal uniform of grey and white, Minako has transformed into a flowing peach gown with an extricate embroidery down the front. A pristine crown laced with tiny diamond shaped opals sat majestically atop her shimmering head. Her red bow was gone and her locks ran loose out of a twisted bun to curl around her face and her body.  
  
"Princes... Venus..." Artemis murmured.  
  
_____________--------------------________________------------------___________________  
  
"What does my memory have to do with anything?"  
  
"It's your punishment..."  
  
"My Punishment?"  
  
"It's all my fault!" Kunzite gave her the oddest look as the golden haired princess fell to her knees in tears before him. It pained to have her look in his   
  
eyes, but it hurt him even more when she tried with such misery and sorrow.  
  
"I don't understand..." He had lost his sharpness and seemed confused. Minako gave him the sweetest smile then and hi heart almost broke. Those pristine blue eyes filled with an unidentifiable emotion. His heart felt like it was going to explode and he too fell over with pain. Minako, ignorant of the flowing dress that had appeared on her crawled across the floor over to him, reaching for him, her eyes welling up with tears. Kunzite fell back on his backside and slapped her hand away and the pain increased from their contact. She looked like a child who had just been slapped by her mother, but a small spark told him that she would not back away.  
  
"You sold your soul to Baryl and you are being punished for opposing your prince... Part of your punishment was being confined to the astral plane and being unable to have a physical body in this world. But there is more..."  
  
"More?" he said through gritted teeth. His head was pounding and he flinched at the sound of her voice. She was blinding him laterally with her beauty, like she was the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden.  
  
"I remember... when I sleep. I see your past... my past. A time when you fought me... to love me... Don't you see? I loved you, with all my heart, and you loved me as well. You're punishment won't let you be happy. It won't let you... remember."  
  
"Then why are you causing me pain!?" He snapped. Minako flinched. She sat back on her knees and folded her hands delicately in her lap. Nothing she did made the pain disperse. He wanted her gone, and yet at the same time he wanted to collect her in his arms and believe what she was saying. If that was true that would been that the faceless angle that he so often dreamed of was her. She was here and everything would be alright. He wouldn't have to hld back so much. He could love her like he did in his long forgotten dreams.  
  
"Let me take it from you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me take your pain away."  
  
"M... Minako..." That was the first time he said her name without contempt, anger of fear. He wanted her help, and yet he feared for her. His mind was still spinning as she reached out again, taking hold of his shoulders. No man want to admit to blacking out from immense pain, but pride was the last thing on his mind as he drifted into a restless slumber.  
  
_____________--------------------________________------------------___________________  
  
"Minako!" Artimists voice was the first one that reached her ears. She looked up him, the picture of angelic mothering, cradeling Kunzite's silver head in her golden lap, strocking the strands from his sleeping face. She smiled, but her guardian cat could see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Come Artimist..." Her voice was soft and dripped with control. She held out her hand and Artimist walked over to her. He began to glow yellow and he changed forms the moment she touched his furry head. Human again she held him close to her. Minako, with the two people most important to her, sat in a ring of golden glory.  
  
"What's going on!" Usagi yelled. She tried to run to Minako, but one look from her friend froze her in place.  
  
"Minako..." Rei whispered. Sh couldn't stop the tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't go Minako..."  
  
"Habelti Kani. Someta kana evol. Es cama hasse jho lamia..."  
  
"That's..." Luna whispered. Makoto's head whipped down to the misty eyed black cat then back to Minako.  
  
"She's fading!" Ami yelled, but she too was frozen by Minako's eyes.  
  
"Habelti Kani." She smiled and soon the transparent image of Minako, Kunzite, and Kunzite faded into the air. Kunzite's stone shimmered and then fell dull as tarnished silver, into the basket. All that remained was Minako and Artemis's body incased in a opal casket.  
  
"The opal..." Mamoru walked carefully over to it and touched it. It was warm to the touch and there was no way to open it.  
  
"It's like the crystal coffin that encased Serenity in the future..." Ami said.  
  
"Minako..." Usagi couldn't keep on her feet and fell to her knees crying and pounding the ground, holding herself. "What's going on!"  
  
"She's sleeping." Rei took a step forward, her face unreadable. "She's gone... Somewhere we can't reach her."  
  
"But why? Who did this?" Makoto asked. No one could answer.  
  
"Luna?" AMi asked, turning after wiping her face. "What did Minako say before this happened? What was that language?"  
  
"It was the old Venusian language form thousands of years ago." Luna padded over to the opal coffin to when Minako and Artemis slept peacefully. "She said 'Thank you my friends. I love you all and I'll never forget you. We will see you someday, so never forget. Thank you my friends.' She was saying goodbye."  
  
_____________--------------------________________------------------___________________  
  
The hall was silent as Artemis carried Kunzite into the room. Minako, like a silent angel followed her guardian. Artemis laid Kunzite down on the cool sheets and turned to his beloved mistress. Minako smiled at him, her eyes told him that she needed nothing more at this moment. He bowed and went to stand guard in the hall way. As the door closed she sat on the bed beside Kunzite and touched his face. His eyes slowly opened and he beheld the vision of beauty before him.  
  
"My angel..." He whispered.  
  
"Yes... Yes... My Kunzite."  
  
"Minako..." He reached for her and she let him pull her down on his body, his lips sealing a forbidden promise that he held. She lay beside him in bliss as fingers roamed. The shared the pain of his punishment in each caress and every kiss. Silver mixed with the shimmering gold and limbs became tangled. A soft rustling surrounded them and a soft desperate breathing occupied the silent air. Uncertainly was put to ease by expect hands.  
  
"Minako... Don't let me... I'll hurt you..."  
  
"It's ok... I said I'd take that pain. I want you to remember. I want you to smile for me my Kunzite." A soft animal sound came from his throat and she shivered. The shattering of glass the pain tore through her, but like falling shards it was brilliant and beautiful. Like stars in the sky on a peaceful night of perfection. She held his head to her heart and stroked his hair. There was no more pain, the spell was complete and they finally had a vessel where they could harbor and cherish their love. Finally a wold of no restrictions  
  
"I love you Minako... I never want to forget that."  
  
"I love you too Kunzite... And I never want to forget either.  
  
Author's note -- AHHHH It's finally over! I have been so busy! I hope you all like they way this ended. Book 2 will be out in about a week of so. That   
  
story is already done. Heh heh. Anywho, feedback is welcome. Keep Reading. Keep Writing. 


End file.
